


50 drabbles of Barry/Hal/Iris

by Live



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, I wrote drabbles again, M/M, Married Couple, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Temporary Character Death, Well attempt at 50 sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live
Summary: Barry and Iris were happily married, but want Hal to be a part of their relationship. Here's 50 drabbles around them getting together...





	

1- Lasso

Wonder Woman’s lasso was a dangerous thing to get close to. Hal often bumped into it on accident (blurting out the most ridiculous of things). But Barry was always careful to avoid it, being in love with both his wife and best friend was something he’d like to keep to himself.

2- Void

Sometimes the void of Space can get to a person’s mind. It was at moments like this Hal would ground himself by images of Earth. It used to be Carol he would focus his will power on, but it had gradually focused more and more on Barry.

3- Archer

Barry was jealous. No one in the world knew Barry as well as Iris (not even Barry himself) so she could tell he was jealous. He was incredibly and stupidly jealous of Green Lantern and Green Arrow’s friendship. She couldn’t help but laugh.

4- Altercation

Hal often found himself in altercations. Whether it was with friends, family or the law. Hal just felt passionately about certain subjects and had no problem voicing them (and it had absolutely nothing to do with Hal’s pride). So Hal wasn’t surprised to find he could get the ever so passive Barry and the ever so patient Iris to argue (and argue loud).

5- Dust

Iris wasn’t often one to worry over her choices (she was confident in all she did). But, sometimes on nights when she was alone without either of her partners, she’d wonder. Would she be left behind in the dust? Barry could run off anywhere in the world and Hal could fly off anywhere… What could she provide?

6- Hit

The thing that frustrates Barry the most about Hal (and there’s a long list) is his carelessness. Barry can heal (and can heal fast). They work with people near on destructible and Hal still takes the hit for everyone. Still ends up covered in cuts and bruises the next morning.

7- Encryption

The Green Lantern’s ring can decipher any language known throughout the universe. It can scan anything and provide the right information. Now if only it could tell Hal what to do with his emotions towards his best friend.

8- Adaptive

As a journalist Iris has had to learn to adapt to a lot of things over the years. Different climates, different cultures, different points of view. She needed to adapt to get the story while being respectable to those involved in the story. Waking up beside Barry and Hal is something she feels she can easily adapt to.

9- Flip

“Hal don’t you dare!” Barry yells as Iris covers her eyes. Hal ignores Barry, determined, he can totally flip off a building and be fine even without his ring!

10- Purple

Purple is a difficult colour for Hal. The Star Sapphire’s are allies now, but have caused Hal and Carol endless strife in the past. Now that they’re seeing other people you’d imagine purple would go back to being a useless colour. Nope!

11- Contempt

Barry sometimes feels like he’s emotionally cheating. He’s not, but it feels like he is and it’s a horrible feeling. When he feels that way he’s not sure who he has the most contempt for: Hal, Iris or himself…

12- Timeless

When Iris died Hal was there for Barry. When she came back (the same timeless beauty from before) Hal continued to be there for Barry. When Barry died Hal was there for Iris. He also comes back (also a timeless beauty) and he helps them through everything again. He wonders what will happen when he dies…

13- Excellent

Iris is filled with excellent ideas. Excellent idea of the day? Talking to Barry about adding Hal into their relationship.

14- Confidential

Barry is angry at Hal. It’s over something ridiculous (as Iris informs him), but he can’t get over the idea that Hal won’t tell him what he and Oliver were talking about. Why’d it have to be confidential?

15- Freckled

The freckled ginger kid is a brat and Hal adores him. He tries to get Wally to be a bigger fan of Green Lantern than Flash. Barry tries to get Wally to be a bigger fan of Flash than Green Lantern. Iris smiles and takes pictures of her ridiculous boys.

16- Divinity

Diana informs Barry she didn’t understand their relationship for the longest of times. Couldn’t understand why Barry and Iris would want to date Hal when Hal seemed far too immature for them, but she understands now. Watching Hal with them it just feels right and she passes on her well wishes for them. And that’s basically a Goddess’ blessing.

17- Correlation

What irritates Bruce is that there is no correlation between Hal dating sensible people and his behaviour as a Superhero. He was hoping the man would become more responsible.

18- Junkyard

Sometimes being a journalist is not the most glamorous of jobs. Sometimes you end up reporting on the severity of recycling in the middle of a junkyard when some villain decides to attack. Thankfully her husband (as the Flash) saves her from that horrible day very quickly.

19- Flirtation

Hal has a tendency to flirt with everyone. Barry tends to silently sulk about this, Iris on the other hand huffs jokingly and just goes over to Hal. A few whispered words in Hal’s ear and a press of their bodies together and Hal’s focus is on just the two of them again.

20- Hoodwink

Hal knows when Iris comes up to him and flirts he’s being manipulated. Hal always goes along for the ride: he much prefers her and Barry’s attention than some pretty stranger’s.

21- Disputer

Hal hears a lot of comments about him being a homewrecker. He keeps them to himself because he’s dealt with worse (and no one wants the Flash being disappointed in you). Luckily for Hal he’s not worried about disrupting Barry and Iris’ marriage, he’s sure those two would let him know if something was wrong.

22- Insanity

Losing everything he’s ever cared for can make him go insane (for reference: look at the whole Parallax thing, God Hal hates to remember that). It’s why Hal would rather die first, he doesn’t know what he’d do if he lost both of them.

23- War

When Flash accidentally changed time he ruins his life. He has his Mother (and God he loves having her there), but Iris doesn’t recognise him, Hal’s dead; the world is at WAR! And without his powers there’s nothing he can do to change it…

24- Going

The problem with dating two big babies (Superhero), Iris finds, is that they panic over everything. She was just going around the shop and she gets a panicked call to make sure she’s not where the villain of the week is. And really calling a journalist on a news story? Not a bright idea. She’s going!

25- Ape

Comparing villains is weird. You’d imagine Hal’s enemies would be peculiar (you know being in Space and all), but his colleagues are really the strange ones. Barry though? An ape, he almost got beaten by an ape!

26- Abandoned

The thing about Hal is he’s abandoned a lot of things in his life: family for his love of flying, his job for the greater good, Carol (for the greater good). But he also stays with things: being a pilot, looking after his niece; Iris and Barry.

27- Hazard

Barry is going to have a heart attack (and it’s not Hal or Wally’s fault for once). Iris just ran into a hazard area… It’s something he expects of Hal, not Iris!

28- President

They’re attaining awards from the president, they’re meant to stand to the side and wait for their awards. And they appear to be, Hal’s even standing in parade rest (trained into him from when he was in the air force), but they keep talking to each other instead.

29- Flimsy

Thankfully the trust they have in each other is not flimsy. Even when Hal does something stupid.

30- Heroes

You’d imagines living with heroes would make chores easier. The Flash is fast and the Green Lantern can create any construct he wishes. Iris finds herself clearing up takeout while the two of them and Wally lay asleep on the couch.

31- Future

Barry can’t imagine a future without all three of them together. He believes they’ll all grow old together, living happily together, just being together. That’s the future Barry believes in.

32- Ceremony

So Hal can’t officially get married to them. It’s not exactly legal for all three of them to get married. And Hal doesn’t mind. It doesn’t stop everyone from making the three of them their own ceremony.

33- Block

The Green Lantern’s ring is always useful. It’s been used to catch Barry when he’s falling. It’s been used to whack villains away. And now it’s being used to shield Barry, to block any attacks heading for the speedster. (It’s also been used in great sexy times).

34- Hoist

Barry hoists Iris in the air. The two of them laughing happily. They’re in love so who cares what the occasion is?

35- Rain

He uses his ring to shield Iris from the rain and offers his arm to her. She smiles and takes it. Barry, of course, interrupts the moment by complaining. Hal smirks, makes the umbrella bigger and offers up his other arm. Barry takes it.

36- Flutter

Barry always feel inadequate. Both Hal and Iris know how to use their body’s charm to the max (especially Hal). All Barry knows is how to be a nerd. Though secretly Hal and Iris agree Barry’s great at fluttering his eyelashes.

37- Believing

Hal has a bad habit of running away. Barry sulks and starts having self-doubts whenever it happens, but Iris believes. She believes Hal will return to them. Believes Barry will forgive Hal. And believes they’ll all be stronger for it.

38- Number

Barry loves maths. He works out complicated equations for the fun of it. He doesn’t understand why he’s having trouble adding 1 and 2 together.

39- Gamble

Hal is good at gambling. If he had more money to actually gamble he’d have it made. Instead he’s glad he gambled his heart to Barry and Iris.

40- Coffin

He had carried the Flash’s coffin, it rested heavy on his shoulder. He had comforted Iris, her head hung heavy on his shoulder.

41- Dynamic

Their dynamic worked. Their dynamic was needed. Iris was the steady rock that Barry and Hal anchored themselves to. If Barry wasn’t careful he could move too fast to see. Hal just needed someone who was willing to wait without judgement.

42- Jerk

Barry felt like a real jerk. He just wanted the three of them to go on a date. Instead he got irritated when his plans fell through. He sighed. He’d apologise later.

43- Process

Process was made and Iris was thrilled. She just needs her two superhero boyfriends (ok, one was her husband and the other just had a one night stand with them… but it was progress!) to hurry up with the next move!

44- Indecent

Hal liked to walk around the house in the nude (before Wally moved in with them). He enjoyed the two pair of eyes that would check him out.

45- Easier

It was easier to get Hal and Barry to agree to a threesome than it was to actually perform the threesome. It was their first time and it was awkward angles and hesitant apologies. They’d get it right next time.

46- Classic

Classic ballroom dancing wasn’t going to cut it anymore (not that Barry was much of a dancer in the first place). Ballroom wouldn’t have suited any of them anyway.

47- Jade

Iris has taken to wearing a jade necklace. She has a gold ring for Barry so it only seems fair to get something to represent Hal.

48- Anywhere

It doesn’t matter where in the universe. The two of them are always in his thoughts.

49- Available

It isn’t often that Barry gets propositioned. He feels a rush of joy in informing them he’s not available. His partners make the time to tease him for it though.

50- Truth

The simple and honest truth is they all love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tennants_midnight_wolf for proofreading this story for me (glad you thought the story was cute!)!
> 
> Creative criticism is always welcome!


End file.
